Brother Protection
by Nakano Mayumi
Summary: Rin hanya sekadar 'jalan' dengan seorang senior, Kaito Shion. Namun Len menganggap berlebihan. Len cemburu!. Penasaran? Check It Out! Warn Inside. Don't Like Don't Read!. Review please :)


**a VOCALOID FANFIC**

By : **Mayumi Nakano**

Disclaimer : **Yamaha©Crypton Future Media**

**Len & Rin Kagamine  
**

* * *

_**WARNING!**_

Watak suka-suka author, eyd berantakan, hiperbola, dst.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**RNR!  
**

* * *

**Title : ****Brother Protection**

Hujan di minggu pagi justru membuat hati Len senang disaat Rin tidak berhenti mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapa yang ada.

Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari pertama kencan Rin dengan seorang senior, Kaito Shion. Bukan kencan. Mereka belum terikat janji apapun, namun bagi Len itu sama saja. Rin tetap membiarkan Len diam dirumah menjaga kucing peliharaan mereka.

Len memperhatikan Rin yang sibuk didepan meja riasnya. Sikap Rin sangat berubah saat orang tua mereka setuju untuk memisahkan kamar mereka.

"Diluar hujan, jangan pergi..." pinta Len, saat Rin selesai memoleskan _lip gloss_ ke bibirnya.

"Aku dijemput, Len. Tenang saja," balas Rin, mulai memilin rambutnya dengan hati-hati dan teliti.

Len sayang Rin. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka saudara kembar. Wajar saja kalau Len khawatir pada Rin, apalagi Rin akan 'jalan' bersama orang yang Len sama sekali tidak kenal.

"Darimana sih kau bisa menemukan senior seperti dia?" tanya Len, ingin tahu seluruh cerita yang dirahasiakan Rin padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu Len," ucap Rin, berjalan ke arah Len hanya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya yang dipegang Len.

"Kau merahasiakan semuanya Rin!" ujar Len kesal karena tidak bisa menerka password yang Rin gunakan.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku butuh privasi Len! Kita sudah 16," ucap Rin, nada suaranya meninggi lalu merendah lagi.

"Apa bedanya dengan kita saat 14 atau 13?" tanya Len, mencengkram _bed cover_ berwarna kuning yang sama persis dengan miliknya.

"Kita sudah besar Len. Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri," jelas Rin, nada suaranya melembut namun ada keraguan disana.

"Bagus. Kau tidak butuh aku lagi. Yang kau butuhkan hanya Kaito. Kaito. Dan Ka-"

"Len!" teriak Rin, memotong kalimat Len yang belum selesai meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku pergi. Jangan membuat kamar ku berantakan," ucap Rin sebelum melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

"KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU KAPAN KAU KEMBALI!" teriak Len setelah mendengar derap langkah Rin yang menjauh.

* * *

Jujur saja, Len sangat cemburu saat ini. Gara-gara Kaito sikap Rin berubah padanya, tidak ada lagi cerita Rin. Rin terlalu sibuk mengetik pesan untuk Kaito atau _chatting_ dengannya. Yang lebih menjengkelkan, Rin lebih mengutamakan Kaito. Semua pesan dari Kaito selalu dibalas oleh Rin, berbeda dengannya... Rin hanya berteriak dari lubang yang menghubungkan kamar mereka. Dulu tidak seperti itu. Tidak sebelum Rin mengenal Kaito.

Dan inilah Len. Sendiri di kamar bernuansa kuning cerah itu. Cat yang sama seperti dikamarnya. Bed cover yang sama seperti miliknya. Semua yang dimiliki Rin adalah milik Len, begitu juga sebaliknya. Walau mereka memiliki kamar masing-masing, Rin tetap datang ke kamar Len untuk belajar bersama. Dan alasannya sama, Semua berubah karena Kaito.

Kini Rin tak pernah repot datang ke kamar Len untuk belajar bersama. Bahkan minggu ini Rin tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya kedalam kamar Len.

Len tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Biasanya Rin ada untuk membuat mood Len kembali membaik, tapi sekarang... Rin-lah yang membuat moodnya memburuk. Rin sedang bersenang-senang disaat Len bersedih.

Len memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar Rin. Len berharap Rin sudah dirumah saat ia bangun nanti.

* * *

"Len... bangun... tidurlah dikamarmu," ujar Rin lembut, menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Len pelan. Len hanya menggeliat malas. Rasanya ia baru saja menutup mata. Apa Rin tidak jadi pergi dengan Kaito?

"Len..." panggil Rin lagi. Suara Rin serak dan agak sesengukan. Len merasakan ada air yang menetes di punggung tangannya. Rin menangis?

Len membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa ia bermimpi.

Baru saja Rin pergi beberapa jam yang lalu, kini Len sudah sangat bosan dan –mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi Len akui ada rasa rindu dan kehilangan. Len merogoh saku celananya menatap layar ponselnya dan menyadari ada pesan yang belum terbaca.

Dari Rin.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Len membuka pesan yang berisikan foto. Rin dan Kaito. Tersenyum. Sebelah tangan mereka memegang es krim favorit Rin –juga favorit Len. Sebelah tangan lagi saling bertautan. Tanpa sadar Len melempar ponselnya. Tidak ada rasa penyesalan di hati Len karena telah melempar ponsel seharga laptop itu. Walaupun hadiah dari Rin.

Apa yang Rin pikirkan? Ia benar-benar membuat Len sakit. Mengapa Rin sengaja mengirim foto itu? Ingin pamer? Atau ingin menunjukkan bahwa Rin sama sekali tidak butuh Len?

Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala Len, dan Len mulai merasa pusing.

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Len bergetar. Len menyadarinya. Itu pasti dari Rin. Namun getaran ponsel Len tidak berhenti. Dengan panik Len mengahampiri ponselnya dan mengangkat telfon dari Rin.

"Len... bantu aku..." ucap suara khas Rin yang ringan dan lembut. Dada Len bergetar. Ada yang salah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah. Tapi, bisa jemput aku di taman kota? Bagian barat kurasa. Tunggulah di samping mobil porsche merah, sampai bertemu Len!" telfon terputus.

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Rin. Ada yang salah. Perasaan aneh itu muncul. Perasaan yang dirasakan Len saat Rin dalam masalah. Walau Rin berkata ia baik-baik saja, namun feelingnya mengatakan Rin dalam bahaya. Ia harus segera pergi ke taman kota.

Tanpa berganti pakaian Len keluar rumah. Apa yang lebih cepat dari berlari? Skate Board! Len kembali ke kamarnya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia meraih skate board miliknya yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Semoga saja ia masih bisa menggunakannya.

Diluar masih hujan namun tidak membuat Len berhenti. Ia tetap melaju dengan cepat, menerjang pukulan air yang menghantam mukanya.

Taman kota cukup dekat dari rumah Len. Sekitar 30 menit jika ditempuh dengan _jogging_. Len berhasil memangkas 30 menit menjadi 10 menit!

Ia telah sampai di taman kota. Bagian barat. Tentu saja. Namun ia tidak melihat sosok Rin. Bahkan tidak ada satu makhlukpun yang tertangkap mata Len.

Len merogoh sakunya. Sadar ia meninggalkan ponselnya tergeletak di kamar Rin. Pada akhirnya, Len memejamkan mata menggunakan instingnya untuk mencari Rin. Namun yang muncul dikepalanya hanya ada angka 3. Arah jam 3! Rin ada di taman kota sebelah selatan!

Len berseluncur lagi. Ia basah kuyup dan merasa kedinginan. Yang memenuhi kepalanya hanyalah Rin. Ia terengah-engah. Bagus! Ia juga tidak mengantongi _inhaler_. Disaat seperti ini...

_Len kuatlah..._

Ada suara yang menggema dalam pikirannya. Suara Rin yang menyemangatinya.

_Rin katakan kau dimana..._

Bisik Len pada diri sendiri. Dan sedetik kemudian Len mendapati Rin berdiri di bawah pohon yang cukup rimbun untuk menaungi dirinya dari terpaan angin dan hujan. Len meninggalkan skate board kesayangannya. Berlari dan meloncati parit yang cukup jauh jarak antartepinya.

Tanpa kata-kata Rin berlari menghampiri Len dan memeluk Len. Len mendengar isakan tangis Rin.

"Tenanglah, aku disini... ada apa Rin?" tanya Len, mengusap kepala Rin. Rin bergeming. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ceritakan padaku Rin, apa yang terjadi? Dimana Kaito?" tanya Len berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya yang lembut, Len melepas pelukan mereka dan memegang pundak Rin. Rin bersikeras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara selain isakan tangisnya.

Rin terlihat sangat kacau. Tidak seperti saat ia meninggalkan Len sendiri dikamar tadi pagi. Jalinan rambut Rin berantakan, pita yang tadi pagi terikat dikepalanya kini sudah tidak lagi ditempatnya. Rin juga tidak memakai alas kaki, dress putih yang dikenakannya begitu kotor dan penuh dengan lumpur. Dan Rin menggigil sama seperti dirinya. Nafas Len membaik saat ia mengetahui Rin tidak memiliki luka apapun.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Len setelah ia meletakkan semangkok bubur telur instan didepan Rin.

Len tahu, Rin tidak akan menceritakannya begitu saja. Namun ada satu pertanyaan yang sangat penting. Pertanyaan yang –Len sendiri bingung bagaimana cara menanyakannya pada Rin.

"Banyak yang harus ku ceritakan Len, ada seribu lembar kertas kalau kau menyuruhku menuliskannya," bisik Rin disela tiupannya agar bubur buatan Len cukup hangat untuk dimakan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi... dimana Kaito?" tanya Len, mengingat-ingat bahwa ia tidak melihat sosok Kaito ditaman itu. Atau mobil porsche merah yang dijanjikan Rin sebagai tempat bertemu mereka. Tidak ada siapapun atau apapun.

"Entahlah," jawab Rin singkat, lalu mengisi mulutnya dengan sesendok penuh bubur telur yang akan menjadi favoritnya mulai detik ini.

"Kau bersamanya sampai..."

"Jam 3. Aku bersamanya hanya sampai jam 3," potong Rin. Tidak mengubah keinginan Len untuk mengetahui semuanya lebih jelas.

"Aku terakhir bersamanya sedetik setelah aku mengirim foto ke nomor mu," jelas Rin. Secara tidak langsung menolak ajakan Len untuk bercerita.

"Kau tidak tahu dia pergi kemana?" tanya Len, memiliki ide bagaimana cara mengorek informasi dari kembarannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Yang ku tahu ia pergi bersama –Kau tahu Hatsune Miku? Murid kelas tiga yang menyandang gelar Angel Voice. Salah satu anggota osis terpopuler sekolah kita. Jangan katakan kau baru dengar," celoteh Rin, asik meniupi bubur telur dan mengisi mulutnya.

"Ya, aku pernah dengar sekali. Lalu kenapa?" tanya Len, belum menangkap sepotong kejadian yang diceritakan Rin.

"Ceritanya seperti ini Len, tadi aku memang bersenang-senang, lalu kemudian Hatsune datang dan langsung mendaratkan tamparan ke pipi Kaito dan bertanya sambil berteriak perempuan mana yang dipilih Kaito. Tentu saja Kaito memilih Miku 'kan? Aku sudah bisa memprediksikannya. Tapi ternyata dugaan ku salah. Kaito memegang tanganku –aku yakin si _Angel Voice_ itu melihatnya. Jadi ia mendorongku sampai terjatuh. Dan percayalah Len, dia menjambak rambutku, merusak semua yang ada di tubuhku. Menginjak kaki ku, mengambil sepatu kesayanganku! Dan Kaito tidak bereaksi sama sekali!" keluh Rin, air mukanya berubah. Keperihan dan kesedihan, kekecewaan dan segala macam hal sejenisnya terangkum kedalam tetesan air mata yang keluar dari mata Rin.

"Sudahlah, apasih yang kau tangisi? Yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu, mau balas dendam? Katakan saja padaku," ujar Len, mengusap-usap kepala Rin lembut.

"Aku selalu melindungi mu Rin, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Apapun yang terjadi kita tetap bersama. Meskipun kematian. Aku hidup dalam jiwa mu," bisik Len pelan dan lembut, namun Rin masih bisa mendengarnya. Atau merasakannya? Sama saja.

Rin memejamkan matanya, merasakan pelukan hangat Len, menikmati wangi tubuh Len yang khas. Rin sadar, yang ia butuhkan hanya Len. Yang membuat dirinya sempurna, utuh, dan kuat adalah Len. Len yang melengkapi semua kekurangan Rin. Len membuat jiwa Rin solid. Len yang menutupi semua luka dihatinya. Len adalah bagian dari dirinya. Len adalah separuh jiwanya. Tanpa Len, Rin rapuh seperti kayu yang lapuk.

* * *

**Puisi Dari Len untuk Rin,**

_**Kau – Aku**_

_Dalam gelap dibawah naugan malam  
Dalam redup dibawah sinar rembulan  
Dalam terang dibawah hangatnya siang_

_Cahaya Sunset yang memikat  
Cahaya Sunrise yang memukau_

_Ku rengkuh dirimu  
Ku reguk jiwamu  
Ku dekap ragamu_

_Dengan Hatiku  
Cintaku  
Kasihku  
Dan dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku_

_Aku ada dalam jiwa dan darahmu  
Aku hidup dalam alunan degub jantungmu  
Disetiap tarikan dan hembusan nafasmu_

_Aku  
Kamu  
Hidupmu adalah hidupku  
Nafasmu – Nafasku  
Dirimu adalah Diriku  
Kau adalah Aku_

* * *

**FIN~  
**

* * *

**Gommen atas EYD yang berantakan dan berbagai macam hal lainnya yang kurang berkenan dihati. Tapi dengan masukan-masukan dari minna, Yumi pasti akan lebih baik dan akan berusaha lebih baik :) **

**Arigatou telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini :D**

**Sayonaraaaaaa~**

**P.s: Review jangan lupa ;)**


End file.
